Arriving at Daylight
by Storygazer
Summary: Sequel to TUS. Team ONYX finally makes it to Beacon. Alongside the main characters of RWBY, the team will be fighting Grimm, thwarting the plans of evil villains, and breaking the rules to achieve what they want. Peace is definitely not a priority for this band of individual troublemakers. Chapter 2, first day at Beacon starts with a bang
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Already Getting Started

(**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

A/N: I'm really sorry. For those of you who read my note, I did not take a break since I actually had this halfway done after the last real chapter of TUS. I'll save the break for another time.

I posted a poll for the special thing I was going to do. Since I don't think it has anything to do with legal issues, I'll leave it up to you readers if you want it by the second chapter. Also, sorry for ditching it the last moment in the trailer chapter for TUS.

For any new readers who may be confused by some details of the story, read the entire prologue, TUS.

* * *

_**Before victory is attained by a more honest soul,**_

_**Definition must be given, tempered and forged by the struggles of life**_

"So Roman, where are we exactly going on this fine evening? You weren't clear about the details after interrupting my rendezvous with a lovely young lady."

Clockwork Horoscope walked beside Roman Torchwick, the infamous criminal of Vale, down a street with several hired help walking behind them. The cloaked mercenary turned his head to aim his eyes at Roman through the holes of his black and white theatre mask.

Roman took a deep breath from the cigar he was smoking and replied, "We're having another heist at a Dust shop we found at this part of the city. I thought having you tag along would be something more productive than your usual one-night stands."

Placing his gloved fingers under his chin, Clockwork mused, "Well, you're not entirely wrong there, that was another catch this fisherman is willing to let go. But, if you're aware of this, then surely you must know that my skills will be of no use, since my presence in most stages will lack a need for intermission."

Blowing out the smoke as he continued to walk while carrying his cane right beside him, Roman said, "Even if having you along isn't necessary, it never hurts to be prepared. Along with the Dust, there is a valuable item in that store sent by the Röschen company. Whoever ordered it would probably take measures to make sure they get it safely, so consider my call a precaution for that as well."

Letting out a whistle, Clockwork said, "Wow, whoever would do such a bold move like that is either a dumb Tom or a sneaky Jerry. Either way, we're the lucky dogs who will get to dig up that precious bone."

As the group almost reached their destination, Roman sighed as he said, "Clockwork, please try to save that nauseous way you talk for later. It's time we get to work, so go keep a lookout for any trouble."

Reaching under his brown cloak and taking out one machine gun from his black and white jumpsuit's belt, Clockwork said, "Very well, I shall perch on the roofs and survey the grounds for any annoyances. By the time you are ready, just holler out and I shall create a path to Victory!"

Right as Clockwork finished saying this, his cloak suddenly stretched out and scaled up the walls of the building while hoisting its owner up into the air. As Clockwork disappeared over the edge, everybody aside from Roman looked at the sight in amazement.

"Wow, did he just, wait, did his cloak just..."

"Yes, he's a strange mercenary keeping a parasite as a piece of clothing. So if you don't mind, I would like to stay focused on finishing the job before the police arrives," said Roman with an irritated voice.

As Roman and the men walked to the Dust store's entrance, Roman looked back and saw Clockwork's body silhouetted in front of the glowing moon. Perched on the edge of the roof, the strange mercenary looked around while keeping a vigilant eye over the area around them.

"_How an ingenious and powerful mercenary has such a childish nature is beyond me. I'm not even sure if I can say that it's been a pleasure working with him so far."_

Shaking his head at the thought, Roman looked back forward and saw an older teen come out of the store with a large box strapped behind his shoulder. As they were passing each other, Roman noticed that the young man had silver eyes while carrying two swords in the sheathes tied to his belt.

"_Now where have I seen this guy from before? He's just a kid, yet he looks so familiar."_

When nothing came to mind, Roman shook off the thought and proceeded to enter the store.

* * *

"W-wait, what else do you want from me?"

Roman took the storekeeper by his collar and said, "I believe you didn't hear me correctly. That package you had, the one called 'Beginner's Luck', is something far more valuable than what you believe it to be. I need you to tell me where it is, or I may just have you go on an early retirement."

One of the men who aimed a gun at the shopkeeper's face clicked off the safety to make a point. Panicking, the shopkeeper said, "I already handed it off to the customer. He left a while ago, so he's probably long gone by now."

Sighing from the news, Torchwick let go of the shopkeeper and took out his cigar to blow out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"_And I am once again denied of something that can make things interesting. It seems like the Dust will do for tonight_."

As Roman picked up a Dust crystal and examined the design that displayed its rich quality, Roman heard a shout before seeing one of his men fly through the air and crash into the wall behind him. Sighing from this, Roman looked at another one of his men and motioned his head towards the cause.

Right after hearing the man shout, "Freeze," Roman saw another body fly by, this time accompanied by a blur adorned in black and red colors. Frustrated, Roman turned when he heard a crash and looked through the window's hole to see that it was a girl wearing a red hooded cloak.

Despite his frustration, Roman grew awry as he saw a giant scythe fold up against the girl's shoulder. Things looked worse when the girl swung the scythe around and slammed it into the ground with the barrel of its gun aimed straight at him.

* * *

For the past few seconds, Oswin watched Ruby take out the goons attacking her. Keeping his silver eyes focused on her fighting style, he slid a hand through his black hair and fought the urge to interfere.

"_Huh, for a girl who looks younger than me, she could fight pretty well. Using the scythe's recoil for all of those acrobatic attacks seem useful but… kind of wasteful. Hm."_

As Ruby took out each goon with little effort, Oswin noticed that they were still alive, barely moving and groaning on the ground.

"_Hm, non-lethal but effective. I want to be annoyed, but…strangely it seems appropriate for her,"_ thought Oswin as he saw Ruby vault her feet right into one of the goon's face. As Ruby kept fighting, three more goons came out of the store and aimed their machine guns at her.

Oswin decided it was finally time to step in and reached into his black jacket. He threw out two flashes of brown and white from the belt of his pants and watched as they went straight through the barrels of each guns, splitting them into pieces.

As the flashes came back into both of Oswin's hands, their forms were revealed as two short swords having identical designs of a single-edged, curved blade. With twin blades in hand, Oswin ran forward towards the defenseless goons and got ready to cut down each of them on the spot.

Suddenly, Ruby came out of nowhere and smacked all three of the goons with the swing of her scythe. As she landed on her feet and looked up at Oswin, she happily said, "Oswin, you're back! It's nice to see you again."

Although slightly irked from Ruby taking his targets, Oswin couldn't help but smile back after seeing Ruby's own smile. Before he could say anything, Oswin heard a voice say, "Well, well, it looks like little Red has help from the Black predator. Most would say it's cute, but I find it utterly sickening."

Oswin turned with Ruby to see that the man wearing a white suit from earlier came out. Finally realizing who he is, Osiwn said, "Roman Torchwick, you've been causing some trouble in this area for a while. Mind explaining what that is all about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Roman replied, "I'm not really obligated to answer kids playing Hunters and Huntresses. Although playing along would be just as much fun, I'm afraid that this is where we'll need to part ways."

Raising his cane up into the air, a cross-grid came up and unleashed a red flare. Both Ruby and Oswin dived out of the way, making a path that Roman ran through as soon as it was clear.

"Hey Clockwork, I think it's time to step in. I'm sure these brats can make your appearance worth something."

A voice loudly replied, "All right, Mr. Damsel-in-Distress. Just wait a moment; I need want to make this entrance right!"

Oswin and Ruby stood up, getting ready to pursue Roman. Before they could get a running start, a violet-haired figure wearing a brown cloak and theatre mask landed in front of them, blocking their way.

As the figure slowly stood up, he took out what looked like assault rifles, one black and the other white, and aimed it at the two warriors in front of him.

"Playing Hunters and Huntresses huh? That sounds like fun; I call dibs on playing the dashing evil villain."

Oswin glared at the figure, realizing that the fight is about to become fierce. Taking his twin swords, Soil and Shrub, and placing them together, he formed his double-sided broadsword, Tundra, with both hands gripping its handle.

Right as he charged forward to meet the new enemy head on, Oswin's TIM, **T**actical **I**nsight **M**ind, announced, **"Incoming enemy: Clockwork Horoscope. Warning: parameters exceeding Class A."**

* * *

Clockwork raised both machine guns and used the blades under them to block Oswin's strike. Pushing away the blade, Clockwork began to parry and counter as Oswin let loose multiple swings at him.

As they exchanged blows, Clockwork saw that Ruby was trying to dash on ahead to intercept Roman. Clockwork ducked under one of Oswin's swings and managed to kick him away. Using one blade to pressure Oswin in staying on the ground, Clockwork raised his other gun and shot it at Ruby.

Ruby was forced to stop her advance, shooting her scythe to move back from the line of gunfire. As Clockwork continued firing, he managed to use his other gun to counter Oswin's strikes.

Frustrated, Oswin swung a strike to have it be pushed away. He used the force to swing his sword above his head and bring it back down while it was powered by Aura Burst. Oswin saw that it slashed empty air as the blade slammed into the ground below.

"Not bad warrior, but try harder if you're going to hit this speedy character."

Oswin heard the sound of a gun reloading behind him and quickly moved away. Oswin ran towards a nearby alley for cover as a line of gunfire tried to mow him down.

"Ah ha, now it's time to kick things up a notch. Beware, for VARI weapons create the point of no return!"

Clockwork placed both guns next to each other, merging together to form a new design. As the two guns finished turning into a mini gun sporting two turrets, Clockwork hefted the new weapon next to his waist and started to lay an enormous amount of gunfire at Ruby.

Ruby kept shooting her scythe to dive under and over the incoming bullets, gracefully streaming through the volley of projectiles. Unable to charge at Clockwork from the front, Ruby planted her scythe into the ground and shot up into the air and over Clockwork's head.

Impressed by the sight, Clockwork loudly said, "Hmm, you're not bad. And is that a scythle? Looks awesome, but it's not very original," as he adjusted the aim of his weapon.

Clockwork was so focused on shooting Ruby that he almost didn't see two flashes of green and brown appear from the sky. Looking up at the last second, Clockwork raised his mini gun into the air and managed to block one of the falling blades. However, the other twin sword hit Clockwork's arm and sliced off a part of his jumpsuit.

"Oh ho ho, you're pretty skilled too. And I'm sure that I've seen this technique somewhere before."

Transforming his gun back into his assault rifles, Clockwork jumped up in the air to avoid getting hit by Ruby's incoming strike.

Moving back to gain more ground, Clockwork avoided another wide swipe as he said, "You know, I've seen several people use styles like yours in my lifetime, and only two of those users seemed willing to teach it."

Ducking beneath another swing, Clockwork continued, "Why to a young girl like you, I can't imagine what plans he or she has in store for you."

Ruby kept swinging her scythe, trying to knock out Clockwork with her weapon's blunt edge. However, Clockwork nimbly dodged each strike, seemingly moving faster as his body started to glow in a blue light.

"Well, I really don't care. I'm just trying to make things interesting, since you're never going to hit me at this rate."

As Clockwork stepped back to dodge another strike, Oswin took the chance to run over to his blades, pick up them up from the floor, and jump at Clockwork while swinging both blades down. Blocking the strike with one machine gun, Clockwork started shooting his other gun at Ruby, who blasted away to avoid the shots.

"You two are starting to become rather annoying. It's fine if it's just an introduction, because it's time I bow out of this stage."

After pushing Oswin away with one strike, Clockwork's body flashed in blue light and disappeared from Oswin and Ruby's sight. The two warriors looked around and eventually saw Clockwork standing near Roman who disappeared from view as he across the rooftop.

Raising one hand and placing it on his mask in a pose, Clockwork said, "Before I take my leave, allow me to introduce myself."

Clockwork spun his body and got into another pose. Placing himself in front of the moon, Clockwork's body silhouetted against the light, probably doing it to make it dramatic.

"I am the wanderer of time and space, crossing this blue marble in the blink of an eye. You may have known me as the seeker of mischief, the strife of everything that is in order. If you have, then fear me for I am-."

"Clockwork Horoscope, the mercenary who specializes in public disorder and womanizing; I get it, so can you cut the introduction?"

Looking down at Oswin who yelled out the statement, Clockwork laughed as he said, "Alright! My reputation is really making its way! But leave out the womanizing part; it would add too much disgust to a young lady's heart."

After taking a bow, Clockwork also disappeared over the ledge, leaving Ruby and Oswin free to go after the criminals. As they both ran and reached the bottom of the building, Ruby asked, "Can you make it up there Oswin?"

Glowing in a silver light, Oswin said, "I can make it just fine. Let's go."

Ruby started to scale the building as she used the shots from her scythe to scale up the building stairs. Following behind, Oswin used Aura Burst to jump from wall to wall to the top. As both warriors reached the rooftop, they saw that Roman and Clockwork were already inside the air jet that came to pick them up.

With an evil smile, Roman aimed his cane on one top of the roof and yelled out, "It's the end of the line, you persistent bunch!"

Oswin and Ruby looked down to see that the ground was covered with several Dust crystals scattered all over. Realizing the danger, Oswin said, "Ruby, we need to get off now, or we'll both-!"

Oswin never got to finish as Roman unleashed a flare onto one of the crystals. As the crystal exploded, more followed suit, which created a chain reaction of explosions. Just before the explosions reached Ruby and Oswin, a figure came out of nowhere and landed in front of them.

* * *

Ruby closed her eyes as she braced herself for the explosions. When the explosions never came, Ruby opened her eyes and saw a blonde-haired woman stand at the front with a dome made of purple energy protecting them from the outside explosions.

As the woman lowered her weapon, the field around them disappeared. Ruby smiled at the sight, recognizing that the person displayed the skills only a Huntress can have.

"_Wow, I'm standing near a real Huntress. A Huntress actually came in and helped us!"_

Ruby became excited by the thought as she heard the Huntress say, "Stand back, both of you. I'll handle things from here."

Inclined to obey, Ruby took a few steps back and saw the Huntress spring into action, shooting several beams of purple energy towards the air jet. As Ruby watched, she noticed that Oswin was holding a wonderfully crafted bow in his hands while giving the Huntress a…really angry glare?

Unsure of the sight, Ruby turned her view back to the battle and saw a woman with glowing eyes and a red dress take the place of where Roman was at. Flames started to erupt from her hands before a fireball came out and headed towards the Huntress.

Ruby watched in awe while witnessing the battle between the Huntress and crimson lady. Energy and fragments flew towards one another in the air until the Huntress managed to form several tendrils that formed together to collide into the air jet.

Just as the Huntress seemed to gain an advantage, the crimson lady unleashed a sphere of red energy, destroying the fragments surrounding the air jet.

Unwilling to stand by and do nothing, Ruby ran past Oswin and transformed her scythe back into its gun mode. Ruby took aim and fired multiple shots at the crimson lady only to see that they were deflected by her hands alone.

Before Ruby could think of anything else, she heard Oswin yell out, "Move Goodwitch!"

* * *

Oswin had enough of this. The criminals were about to get away and he was getting sick of watching Goodwitch fail at stopping them.

During Goodwitch's fight, Oswin had his brown collapsible bow out while charging an energy arrow in it. Even if it took a long while, Oswin finally had it raised to its maximum power.

"_Well, here goes nothing. I just have to get her out of the way."_

"Move Goodwitch," shouted Oswin as he walked up and shouldered her out of the way. Despite seeing Goodwitch shoot him an angry glare, he ignored it and aimed the arrow up at the air jet.

As Oswin pulled back the arrow, his mind rumbled, **"**_**Shooting through space to strike down the enemy**_**." **

Oswin let go of the arrow and watched a radiant purple light stream towards its target.

"_**Indigo Strike**_**."**

Keeping his focus on his attack, Oswin heard Ruby say, "Wow," making him feel slightly proud of displaying his power. Just as the arrow was within seconds of making impact, Oswin saw that the crimson woman was getting ready to counter his attack.

However, Clockwork, who was standing next to her the whole time, raised one hand to stop her. He used another hand to reach into a ripple in space and took out a large silver cannon that had markings of what looked like a crab scrawled across the barrel.

Aiming the cannon at the incoming attack, Oswin heard Clockwork yell, **"Cancer Cannon," **as a beam of yellow light erupted from the barrel. The beam made the aircraft slightly shake from the force as it streamed and met Oswin's incoming arrow.

The two projectiles met head on, creating a loud crash as they clashed against each other in the air. Soon, Oswin's arrow disappeared in the light of Clockwork's attack, allowing the laser beam to head towards the roof everybody was on.

Oswin gasped as his attack disappeared, then took out his twin blades and transformed them into his broadsword. Before Oswin could do anything else, Goodwitch came up and summoned two large layers of her shield in front of the building.

The laser hit the shields and instantly dissipated, proving that their defenses were too strong to be penetrated. When Goodwitch brought the shields down, Oswin saw that the aircraft was already a dot in the distance as it made its escape.

Oswin turned to Goodwitch and gave her an angry glare, which the professor returned with one of her own. Before Oswin could say something to her, he heard Ruby say, "You're a Huntress."

Both Oswin and Goodwitch turned around and saw that Ruby was giving a bright smile while excitedly asking, "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Cinder kept a careful watch on the rooftop until the air jet was far away from any potential danger. Looking to her side, she saw Clockwork examine the silver cannon cooling down from its previous laser attack.

Furious at him, she asked, "Was it really necessary for you to use that weapon? You could have destroyed this entire aircraft if it shot anything stronger than that!"

Clockwork looked up at Cinder and said, "Yes, it was necessary. A weaker response would not have been sufficient and I wasn't planning to make an exit on foot."

As Clockwork's cannon disappeared through a ripple in space, he continued, "In fact, we were lucky to make an unscathed exit at all. That attack is supposed to be a specialty of one scary mercenary out there. Someone even I wouldn't want to mess with on a small operation like this."

With eyebrows furrowing deeper in anger, Cinder asked, "And who would that be?"

Clockwork took off his mask as only one solemn word came out of his mouth.

"**Orion**."

Recognizing the name, Cinder looked at Clockwork's face with eyebrows now raised in curiosity. Before she could ask for an explanation, Torchwick's voice yelled, "Hey Clockwork, get over here. You need to help me plan our landing point fast. The cops are going to be right on top of us after seeing the mess you made!"

Clockwork stood up and headed to front of the airship. Looking back at Cinder as he walked away, he said, "Another time, another story."

* * *

Oswin sat at a table in an empty room alone, while wondering why it took Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch so long just to meet him.

"_They're probably talking to Ruby in a different room. I hope she's alright. Goodwitch is probably making things hard for her like she does with everything else."_

One hour passed since Goodwitch took both him and Ruby to meet Professor Ozpin. Even if it was fun hanging out with Ruby for a while longer, Oswin thought he was finally going to finish his objective when instructed to go into a separate room.

"_I wonder if she'll wait up after we're done? I want to see what other functions her scythe is able to do. Heh, and maybe spend a little more time with my first normal friend."_

After waiting several more minutes, Oswin saw Professor Ozpin enter through the door with a cup of coffee in hand. As he came in, he said, "I know we accepted you because of your past achievements, but I'm surprised to see that you're already pursuing dangerous criminals this early before enrollment."

Smiling sheepishly, Oswin replied, "Well, I've been in brother's business for a while and plan on continuing to do so after I graduate. But it's good to see you again, Professor Ozpin."

As Ozpin walked over to the table, he said, "Yes, it's good to see you too Oswin. And I'm sorry, I would offer you a plate of cookies, but one of our recent guests has devoured them all. I must say, the way she eats reminds me of how your brother was back when he was your age."

Smiling from the imagery, Oswin said, "It's alright. I would rather save some room for dinner; brother and sister are cooking since Aunt Wren came home for the night."

"Ah yes, the married couple harassed by the master of everything that is mechanical and circular; how are they nowadays? Is Tetsu doing fine with his limbs?"

Oswin's smile disappeared as he calmly said, "Yes, it's tough but he manages to get by with his jobs since they work well enough."

Professor Ozpin took a seat across from where Oswin sat at and took a sip from his coffee cup.

"That's good news. But enough digression, can I see the report that I asked you to bring?"

Oswin reached into his jacket and took out a gray scroll. Handing it to Ozpin, Oswin saw that he opened it and quickly scanned the contents while nodding and shaking his head.

"I see, so this is everything that has happened in the past couple of years. I'm not too surprised, but I would never have believed it if I wasn't involved in some of these events myself."

Hearing this made Oswin look at the door while asking, "So is Goodwitch coming in? Brother and Aunt Wren said that she usually accompanies you to a lot of places."

Ozpin's expression turned serious as he said, "She does, but she is escorting a new student back home. She'll be gone for a while, so there is no need to feel tense, is there?"

Oswin shook his head, knowing that she was probably sent off to prevent him from being provoked by her presence.

"_Wait, did he say new addition? The only other person that came in was Ruby…did she get into Beacon as well?"_

Deciding to think about it later, Oswin turned his attention back to Ozpin, who took another sip out of his cup.

"So, what do we need to talk about? You said you wanted me here, so here I am."

Putting his cup back down on the table, Ozpin said, "Oh, it's nothing too special, I just wanted to see you again. You've grown since we last met, which makes me wonder how everybody is doing now."

Oswin sighed as he thought of multiple answers to give. After several seconds of thinking, he raised his fingers and replied, "Well, Karla is still working under Dr. Alysida's tutelage, Aunt Wren travels the world doing her 'duties' and creating havoc, and brother and sister are raising all of us back at home."

As Oswin put down the last finger, he finished, "I think that's all you want to know."

Nodding his head while drinking his coffee, Ozpin said, "That good enough for now; we can save this conversation for later. In fact, I believe it's time you need to head back home. I understand how concerned your sister is when you're late, so I'll send her a message during your return."

Oswin sat up from the table and said, "Thank you for understanding Professor Ozpin. If you need anything else, please feel free to contact me at any time." Oswin walked around the table and headed for the door to make his exit.

"By the way, when you get to Beacon later on, you won't find anything that you can use to find Kazuya."

Oswin froze right as he grabbed the door handle. Feeling tense from hearing the name, Oswin tried to keep calm while knowing that Ozpin said it just to inform him.

As he stiffly stood at the spot, Oswin replied, "I don't intend on finding where that man is at. I'm just there to be a student like my brother and sister before me."

Professor Ozpin nodded from hearing this as he stood up and gave Oswin a grim look.

"Well alright then. I just want to make sure because it seems you haven't forgiven the past. Your reaction towards Professor Goodwitch makes it all too clear."

When Oswin opened the door and stepped outside, he heard Professor Ozpin say, "But remember this Oswin, true victory comes from a simple, more honest soul. Do not allow the actions of those who have fallen, especially Kazuya's, misguide your soul away from what you must do."

Oswin simply nodded in acknowledgement before picking up the box that was next to the door. Closing the door behind him, Oswin took a few seconds to think on Ozpin's words before making his trip back home.

* * *

Oswin stood on the Radiant Dawn's balcony as he watched the sky in the front of him become brighter with the rising sun. Keeping his gaze forward, he heard several metallic steps approach him until he saw the owner, Tetsu Takeo, standing next to him from the corner of his eye.

"How was your meeting with Professor Ozpin? Did everything go okay or did he end up scaring you with his expectations?"

Shaking his head, Oswin replied, "He just wanted to see how everybody was doing at home. He also thinks I'm going there to see if I can find Kazuya. I can't imagine what a monster hunting school has that can track a world-class criminal like him."

Oswin never noticed the worried glance that Tetsu gave at his last remark. Instead, Oswin took out his phone and lightly smiled as he saw the message icon flashing on the screen.

Grinning from the sight, Tetsu said, "So, Morgan told me that you've been looking at your phone a lot ever since you got back. Did you make a friend while you were down there?"

Wiping the smile off of his face, Oswin replied, "I guess. It was so sudden; we talked about weapons for a while before we fought together. And right as I got on the ship, she sent me a bunch of messages saying that she's going to Beacon Academy with me."

"That sounds nice. You already made one friend before going to Beacon, think of how many others you can find when you get there," said Tetsu, as he leaned his body against the balcony's railings.

Oswin shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his phone as he finished typing his message.

"I really don't care how many friends I make. I just hope that the team I'm on will be strong enough to keep up with me. And don't worry; I won't embarrass this family. I'll even try to bring something home for you guys to be proud of me for."

Tetsu got off of the railing and reached over to ruffle Oswin's hair, making Oswin feel both delighted and discomforted at this.

"H-hey, stop that. I'm not a kid anymore, so you don't have to do that."

Tetsu laughed as he pulled his arm back. Looking forward at the bright sky in front of him, he let out a smile that radiated as brightly as the sun now fully formed in the air.

"It doesn't matter; you're still my younger brother Oswin. And you'll always be family no matter what you do, so don't concern yourself with our reputation. Strive, temper yourself to become the best Hunter that you can be, alright?"

Oswin looked up at Tetsu and slowly nodded his head. As he continued to watch the scene with Tetsu, he felt a strange pressure seep out of his chest, a sign of relief from knowing that his family will still be there for him.

"So are you ready for Beacon, Oswin? You'll need to make good preparations if you're going to survive the four years that you're there."

Oswin put a hand over his face in disgust as he said, "Knowing my luck? No matter what I do, something bad is just bound to happen. In fact, I think I'm forgetting something important. Can't remember what it is though."

* * *

In a distant place where the hot sun was shining over a sea of sand, a large tubular body raised its body high into the air over a smaller figure wearing a blue overcoat. The giant Duneworm roared as it started to whip out its body to slam it into the figure.

The figure jumped over the worm and landed on its white bony back. Running up the body with a black ponytail flowing from behind, the figure let out a fury of strikes with the blade in hand while leaving behind shallow marks in the thick armor.

The Duneworm roared as it thrashed its upper body around. The figure yelped out a surprise as it was thrown into the air before landing on the sandy ground below. Before the figure could get back up, the Duneworm brought up its head and engulfed the figure's entire body into its circular mouth.

The entrance of the mouth crashed into the ground and stopped moving while grinding sounds were coming from its mouth. Suddenly, a large circular wave of pink energy slashed into the air, decapitating the head from the rest of the body. The lifeless body crashed into the ground, leaving its head the only thing left standing in a small shower of falling pink petals.

Ouka came out of the hole as slime oozed down her body. Using her scimitar like a walking stick, Ouka weakly walked back to Oasis, slowly panting from her exhaustion of fighting Grimm all day.

"_That idiot; he never bothered to tell me when this favor is over. No calls, no messages, not even a snail mail! When I get back, this had better be worth it."_

Ouka raised her head towards the sky and shouted into the air, "OSWIN! BY THE TIME I GET BACK, WE BETTER BE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, retribution is on its way towards Oswin. It's not a surprise, since this isn't the first time he's done this.

So this is chapter 1 of the main story, the epilogue to TUS (Time Under the Sun). It's going to follow the RWBY plotline for a while, at least until after the 'Badge and the Burden' episode. From there, I'll write up new story arcs that are involved with and separate from the canon storyline.

I figured that since I don't have a lot to say in the author's notes from time to time, I decided to start putting up some stats about my characters, so here's Oswin's.

Oswin Sigmund Takeo

Definition: Oswin ('divine friend' in Old English), Sigmund ('Defender' in Old English), Takeo ('hero or warrior' in Japanese)

General: 16 years old, short black hair, light skin, silver eyes, 5.10 feet tall

Aura: Silver, red, ?

Clothing: Black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, brown belt, black boots (yeah, he likes the color)

Logo: Silhouette of twin swords, a spear, an arrow, and other weapons gathered in a circle with points aiming outward, all colored in silver.

Weapons: Soil and Shrub (green and brown twin swords) that can merge into Tundra (double-edged broadsword); brown Yumi bow; Pierce (orange and golden spear); WAR; ?

Likes: Friends, family, and old-fashioned and/or effective weapons

Dislikes: People in general, Kazuya, and Professor Goodwitch

Skills: Multi-weapon user, VOA style, TIM (**T**actial **I**nsight **M**ind) analysis

Semblence: Aura Burst, ?

References:

- Tom and Jerry: Yes, the incredibly violent cartoon with the mouse and cat; never do what they do at home kids

-TUS: Time Under the Sun (the prologue story that you can find on my account.)

Thanks again to everybody who reviews, favorites, and follows this story. Until the next chapter, have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions, Reunions, and Revelations

(**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

A/N: A lot of the OC's are going to be present for the first part. Why? Because you won't have to see most of them again until way later on. And if you want to know what they exactly look like, read the last two chapters of TUS.

* * *

"Today is the day, you know. Today is the day that I get to go to Beacon and you strap me into a weapon like this, why?"

Oswin glared at Wren from the top of the cannon while trying to break free from the chains wrapped around him. Oswin stopped struggling when he heard a loud ticking noise start to go off.

Earlier today, Oswin was told that he was going to be dropped off at Beacon Academy with the ship. Oswin complied with this, thinking that the ship was going to dock and drop him off, like the regular students. Sadly, he tends to forget that the people he lives with are far from being normal.

"I wanted to try this new method of sending soldiers into battle. Since you're expendable and if something bad happens to you, then we'll just train another piece of cannon fodder under these two experts."

Oswin looked at where Wren was pointing at and saw his brother standing there wearing his usual red- buttoned jacket along with his black jeans. As he waved at Oswin with a smile, his red scarf whipped up in the wind and lazily drifted behind him.

Next to him stood Oswin's sister and Tetsu's wife, Sephora Braveheart, who was wearing a green blouse with a blue skirt. Sephora frowned at Wren who continued to work on the cannon.

"Wren, I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with this method used for cannon ordinance. Are you sure that he'll be alright if he lands correctly?"

The blonde genius looked up and gave a reassuring smile as she adjusted several more gears with her hands almost covered by her golden-rimmed robe.

"Yeah, yeah, it's almost 100% fireproof and I aimed it where it's possible for him to make a safe landing. Taking into account his use with Aura Burst, he'll be fine, so stop worrying."

Oswin's own worry about this method increased when he saw his sister's frown disappear. Sephora turned around when she heard someone call, "Mom," and turned to see Morgan approaching her.

"_Sister says 'if' and Aunt Wren says almost 100%. I'm still going to get hurt in the middle of this stupid experiment…well, there's really no surprise there."_

Oswin was about to speak his mind when he saw Karla go through the air ship's entrance. She walked over and stood next to her sister with her pointed ears perking up and down.

"Don't worry Oswin, you should know that whenever sis makes a weapon for you to test, she works hard to ensure that you survive. You'll be fine, so try not to be worried."

"_Survive and almost lose a limb like the last several times. I-hmm, why do I even bother to think that I'll win any arguments with these people?"_

Resigning to the defeat in his mind, Oswin just waited as the loud ticking noise started to get louder. Looking back at his family, Oswin saw Morgan walk next to mother as her black hair continued to flow in the wind.

"Oswin, are you really gone for a year? Will I be able to visit if I miss you?"

Oswin smiled as he said, "Yeah, I'll be gone for the year and I'm afraid that visits aren't allowed too often. I can call you with my scroll whenever I'm free, so we'll keep in touch, okay?"

Morgan started to wipe the sleeve of her sweater against her wet eyes as she said, "Call me every week, even every day if you can! We're all going to miss you…I'm going to miss you!"

While Sephora bent down to comfort the crying child, Tetsu came up to the cannon and gave a thumbs-up. Understanding what it meant, Oswin smiled and would have preferred a handshake if it wasn't for Dr. Alysida's chains binding him in place.

"Hey, Oswin, are you going to call me too?"

Turning back to Karla, Oswin smiled and said, "Of course, I can't forget about my friends. Well, I can't really say that about your guardian and sister here."

Looking above Karla, Oswin saw Dr. Alysida, the purple-haired doctor, give him a blank look while keeping two hands on both of Karla's shoulders. Wren stood up and flipped him the bird as she walked away to avoid whatever was going to spew out from the cannon after it sets off.

Waving her hand at Oswin, Karla gave a bright smile as she said, "Bye Oswin, and do your best, for yours and everybody's sake."

Wren looked at the bottom of the cannon with a smile growing wider in unison with the louder ticking noise.

"Alright, ready for this? Now you should go, in five."

Oswin clenched his hands in anticipation.

"Four…"

He looked at his destination in front of him and saw the huge buildings making up Beacon Academy.

"Three…"

Smiling at the sight, Oswin suddenly thought of the adventures that he might have there.

"Two…"

He also remembered the fond memories of the same place where everything began for his brother and sister.

"One…"

He got excited as he was finally going back to where it began for him as well.

"Fire, the Oswin Splat Cannon."

And it was great that Oswin was going there on this new way of transportation.

"_Wait, what did she call this thing?"_

Oswin never got the chance to think about it as the cannon fired Oswin straight into the air. As Oswin flew away with his chains coming off, he thought he heard Wren say, "Whoops, too much propulsion Dust," with a suspicious tone in her voice.

Oswin tried to avoid the temptation of shooting an arrow at her as TIM announced, **"****Point Master Anima. Oswin: 40, Grand Master Anima: 201."**

"_Someday, someday I'll get those points up even if it takes me a lifetime to get it even."_

Looking back at the ship, Oswin saw most of its residents wave at him while Sephora nodded at him with a serious face. Nodding back while waving his own farewell, Oswin looked forward and searched for a landing spot as the buildings of Beacon rapidly became larger.

* * *

"Nathan, hurry up! We're going to be late if you keep falling behind like this!"

While wearing a gray overcoat over his ARMR, Nathan struggled to carry the five bags he had over both of his shoulders. After taking several more steps, he stood on the spot with his back bent while trying to recover from his sleep deprivation and hard labor.

While he stood there, Nathan sighed as he thought back on the harsh display of Weiss yelling at the young lady who accidentally 'blew' up the Dust from Weiss' hand. Thankfully, the situation calmed after the girl in the black bow interfered, or so he thought before seeing Weiss' reaction.

Now, Weiss seemed to take a bit of her frustration out on Nathan, which became evident after she dumped two of the bags she was carrying onto him.

"Coming Lady Weiss, I just need a moment's breath. Last night was busier than expected."

Weiss stopped to turn around and say, "That's your own fault. You were warned that we were going to leave a couple of hours early, so you should have made better preparations."

Nathan couldn't disagree, although the note that Sebastian sent him said something different. Remembering what the note said, he was sure that he was told to arrive a few hours later, rather than earlier.

"_That might have been my fault. Ever since I got this ARMR, I've been having weird dreams and memories going through my head. Even memory loss started to become the norm. Besides, there's no way that Sebastian would do something like give me the wrong directions…right?"_

"And Nathan, let's get one thing clear. While we're at Beacon, I want you to address me by my first name, not the title that comes with your contract. It'll be embarrassing for me if you do such a thing in front of everybody here who doesn't understand."

Nodding his head, Nathan said, "Yes La- I mean, Weiss. I understand."

Satisfied from hearing this, Weiss continued to walk on with only one bag in hand while Nathan continued to struggle with his own burden.

"_Wow, Sensei wasn't kidding when he said that it's tough to keep up with her. And this is only the first day. Am I going to have to do something similar every day?"_

Nathan silently groaned at the thought as he finally reached the spot where he could drop off the bags. After he set down each bag gently, he rose up and made sure that his shield and sword on his back were safely secured while he watched Weiss talk to someone who looked like a teacher of this place.

"_No, I can't think on negative thoughts like that. I'm here with Weiss and this time, I'm going to keep that promise no matter what happens. Become a Contractor who can protect her and everybody from the threats of this world."_

Feeling determined, Nathan was about to walk to Weiss when he heard small bursts of air approach his position.

Slowly placing his hand on his black sword handle for precaution, Nathan looked up and saw a black blur sail over his head. No longer seeing it as a threat, Nathan relaxed as he saw the black blur eventually disappear over a nearby group of trees.

"_Hmm, I wonder what that was."_

* * *

As Oswin flew in air, he hoped that he wasn't attracting any attention.

"Hey, what's that in the air?"

Scratch that, Oswin now hoped that he wouldn't cause too much of a scene as he kept shooting small Aura Bursts through his twin swords to aim the trajectory of his flight.

When he got closer to a huge tree, Oswin placed both blades in front of him and blasted a larger burst of energy. As he slowly approached one of the branches, he stepped on it to jump straight up into the air. After reaching the highest point he can go, he let his body fall as he placed his twin blades by his sides.

Slowly descending to the ground while using Aura Burst from both swords like thrusters, Oswin safely landed in the middle of a stone path.

Oswin got up and readjusted the large brown pack on his back. Looking around, he saw various buildings huddled close together. After looking at each building, Oswin saw one particular sight that caught his attention.

"Wow, is this the coliseum?"

Looking beyond the other buildings, Oswin stared at what looked like a circular mass of silver metal standing tall and isolated from the other buildings. A set of golden doors were at front of the building with a size so large that it looked like it would take several people to move it. Thankfully, there were other smaller entrances around the door for entry, so the larger doors were probably there for a different purpose.

As he moved closer to get a better look, Oswin saw that the top had a large dome with a slit going through the middle, indicating that it can be opened.

"_So this is it; the one place where brother and sister fought side by side against everything that the academy has thrown at them. It truly looks the part to be a place for legendary battles."_

Oswin was so awed by the sight that he didn't notice someone approach him from behind.

"So, like what you see?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Oswin turned around and was greeted with a stranger, no older than he was, smiling at the sight of the coliseum.

Taking a closer look, Oswin saw that the newcomer had violet hair and a black cloak covering most of his entire body. He was also wearing a shirt with the picture of a clock on it along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Yes, it sure is a sight to behold. This coliseum is the elliptical beauty made for gatherings, grand fights, and best of all, a platform for theatrical entertainment."

As the person kept talking about the coliseum, Oswin saw that the chatty person won't stop any time soon. Oswin felt that he needed to intervene before he got to a point where stopping won't be an option.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is the first time I met you. What's your name?"

"And that is how she- Oh! Excuse me, where are my manners? Sorry about that, but I tend to get carried away when I have a story in mind."

Clearing his throat, the person threw his cloak to the side and, on cue, a wind started up, making the cloak flow against it. After closing his eyes and standing in a posture of grace, the person spoke with a clear loud voice.

"Many have known me as the star of the setting sun, the wind of the eastern lands, even as the gunslinging vagabond. However, my real name is XAVIER EXCELSIOR, the wandering gentlemen who travels the unknown lands for romance and adventure."

As he finished his introduction, Oswin sighed at the sight that the person in front of him was putting out in public. Despite feeling awkward, Oswin couldn't help but feel a nostalgic feeling from the stranger's behavior.

Xavier got back into a regular stance as he said, "So there you have it, and since you politely listened to that long introduction, I would like to hear what you have to say about yourself. Care to enlighten me with your name?"

Seeing that it was his turn to introduce, Oswin said, "My name is Oswin. I'm a first-year student at this school. Nice to meet you, Xavier."

Putting a hand out, Oswin saw Xavier smile, accept the hand, and shake it while saying, "Nice to meet you too Oswin. You seem like a nice guy, but we need to work on that intro for a bit if we're going to be fellow students for the next four years."

"Four years? Are you a first-year student as well?"

Xavier gave Osiwn a confused look as he said, "Well, yes. I'm sure most seventeen-year olds start school as first-years. But now that I look at you, you look a bit younger than most I've seen."

Trying not to feel too embarrassed, Oswin said "Well, it wouldn't be too surprising; I'm sixteen-years old. That might be a little young if seventeen-year olds are the norm as first-year students."

Looking first in shock, then glee, Xavier said, "Well, aren't you special. You must have done something great in order to get accepted a year earlier than most. I would like to be the first among many to say that I look forward to spending the four years with a fellow like you."

Feeling sheepish at the statement, Oswin replied, "Uh, it's nothing too special. In fact, I'm here because of complicated procedures…and maybe some luck."

Confused, Xavier was just about to ask what Oswin meant by that when a nearby speaker turned on.

"Will all students please report to the main hall; the opening speech is about to begin."

Taking that as a sign to head back, Xavier looked at Oswin and said, "I enjoyed having this meeting with you Mr. Oswin, but I must head back and regroup with my fair maidens. I'll see you around; try to relax and have some fun while you can!"

In a flash of blue light, Xavier disappeared from Oswin's sight. Looking around, Oswin didn't see any sign of Xavier anywhere. Deciding that he will probably see him at a later time, Oswin began making his way to the main hall.

* * *

Oswin walked into a large room and saw the other students lined up in front of a small stage. Hating to be in that crowd, Oswin moved to the walls and leaned on one side and saw Ozpin come up to the microphone on the stage.

"_The headmaster is speaking? This should be good."_

As Ozpin went through his speech, he gave the general expectation of what students will be encountering for the next several years. However, Oswin couldn't help but feel a little strange as he heard Ozpin continue to speak in a somewhat distant manner.

"_It's almost like everything he says is rehearsed. I wonder if the rumors about him are true? Brother and sister never seemed to have figured it out while they were here."_

Unwilling to let his mind go deeper into the subject, Oswin brought his attention back to the stage to hear Goodwitch finish saying, "-initiation starts tomorrow. Be sure to prepare well and be up in time before noon tomorrow. And all returning students are to return to their assigned rooms. You will be debriefed after initiation is finished."

As the students started to head in different directions, Oswin decided that it was time for him to find Ruby.

When he took several steps forward, he saw a woman with red hair wearing brown and golden armor walk past him. Surprised, Oswin rapidly closed his eyes at the sight, trying to make sure that what he saw wasn't an illusion.

"_Hey, it can't be her. No, it shouldn't be, but…"_

Entranced by a familiar image shadowing the body, Oswin hurriedly ran up to the woman and reached out his hand to grab her.

"Achilla?"

Oswin lightly placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and saw her head turn just as the image disappeared. Looking at her green eyes and the young features of her face, Oswin stood stiff after pulling his hand back.

"_Wait a minute, she's not as tall and looks way younger than her. It's even funny how she's wearing this kind of armor…whoops."_

"Um, hi. I'm sorry, but were you talking to me?"

Oswin realized that he was probably staring at her in a weird way while lost in his thoughts. Trying to gather his composure, Oswin said, "Oh, sorry. I mistook you for someone else, so don't mind me."

The woman gave Oswin a strange look as she said, "Well, that's a first. I don't get mistaken for another person very often. Just curious, who did you think that I was?"

Unwilling to mention his mistake, Oswin replied, "Look like? Right, um, I just thought, you know, you looked like…like the Red Baroness from Total Combat Arena."

The woman lightly gasped after Oswin said this. Before he could say an apology, he heard her say, "The fighter from that famous fighting organization? I can sort of see that, but ever since she cut her hair after one of her fights, she hasn't looked the same."

Oswin's interest perked as she said this, unaware that there was another follower of the fighting series.

"Y-yeah, but I think the haircut suits her. She looked a whole lot smoother in battle without it, especially when she uses her battle staff with such pure skill."

Lightly pumping his arm up and down in the air, Oswin saw the woman smile and say, "I have to admit, she does look better that way. By the way, I'm Pyrrha. It's nice to meet you…"

Giving a smile of his own, Oswin said, "I'm Oswin, it's nice to meet you too Pyrrha…wait, Pyrrha Nikos? You're Pyrrha Nikos?!"

As Oswin said this out of surprise, Pyrrha looked around her to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. When there was nobody there, Pyrrha looked at him with a sheepish expression on her face.

"I don't see anybody else confirming it, so I'll just say yes. And it's nice to meet you Oswin."

Oswin placed a hand under his chin as he thought about the opportunity standing in front of him.

"_You're not just some person, Pyrrha Nikos. If I remember correctly, you _**graduated at top of her class in Sanctum and won the Mistral regional tournament four times in a row **_**…**__Thank you TIM for being as annoying as usual." _

"I'm sorry, does the name not seem to suit me?"

Again, Oswin wiped off whatever expression he had on his face while saying, "No, the name does suit someone of your skill. Sorry about that, I was just shot out of my home a couple of minutes ago, so I'm still a little woozy from the transfer."

Despite knowing that it didn't make sense, Oswin saw Pyrrha let out a sad smile and say, "Yeah, students tend to get homesick after they come here. Kind of wish that was the same case for me."

Oswin didn't understand the last part and decided not to get further into it. Before he could ask some other questions, his phone in his pocket started to beep. Oswin took it out and saw that it was a message from Ruby, telling him that she's still waiting for him somewhere in the room.

"Hey Pyrrha, someone is expecting me to meet up with her, so I have to go. It was nice meeting you; I hope to talk to you again later."

"Oh, okay, it was nice meeting you too," said Pyrrha while waving a good-bye at him.

As Oswin walked off, he remembered that he had accidentally mistaken Pyrrha for someone else. Even if there were major differences, the images were too eerily alike.

"_And to make a stupid mistake like that,_ e_ven…even if I know the truth. At least I managed to change the subject. It would've been bad to explain that to her."_

Relieved to know he dodged that sword to the gut, Oswin's focus came upon Ruby who was standing next to two blondes wearing yellow and green attires. As he saw them, he noticed that someone wearing a white dress walked away with an armored figure trailing right behind her.

"Oh, Oswin, over here!"

Smiling at the sight of an excited Ruby, Oswin headed over and said, "Hey, sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I was busy with, well, with whatever I dealt with. It's a lot to explain."

Standing straight up and gesturing her hand to the blonde woman next to her, she said, "Sure we can talk about it later. By the way, you may not have met her, but this is my dearest, yet irresponsible, sister…"

While Ruby was speaking, Oswin looked closer at the woman and recognized her just as she recognized him.

"Yang Xiaolong, I never could have imagined that you were Ruby's older sister. It's nice to see you again; thanks for participating with my assignment back then."

Yang let out a bright smile as she said, "No prob, happy to be of help. I'm just glad to see that my baby sis made a friend with someone like you before Beacon; she's been nagging at me all day about how she couldn't find you."

Ruby frowned and lightly punched Yang in the arm. As Yang feigned a look of hurt from the action, Ruby said, "I wasn't nagging all day! You left me behind and I had to deal with Weiss, that crabby girl, who had that guy in the weird-looking armor following her. "

Yang smiled and patted Ruby's shoulder as she said, "Alright, sorry about that. We have the rest of the day to make up for that. Oh, that reminds me."

Turning to the person beside her, Yang said, "Guys, I want you to meet my new pal, Yin Kaminski. And guess what, he's the guy who's going to represent Burn for this year. Yep, he's the new shining star that's going to do something…famousey someday."

Oswin looked at Yin and saw that he was wearing a green vest over a dark gray shirt that had a slightly tight fit over his tan muscular body. At the lower part of his body, Yin was wearing dark green camo pants that almost overlapped the combat boots identical to what Oswin was wearing.

When Oswin looked closer at something hanging at the side of Yin's pants, he realized that they were bronze gauntlets with the symbol of Burn's lightning bolt engraved on the top metal circles. The only difference with this picture is that a fist was overlapping the middle part of the lightning bolt.

"_Burn huh? That tragic place would still send someone like him here? If he's the next shining star, then he shouldn't belong on anyone's team."_

Oswin noticed that Yin saw and seemed concerned about Oswin's glare at him. Deciding to speak his mind, Oswin said, "Yin Kaminski, you're just full of dangerous potential, aren't you?"

Kaminski looked away, seemingly in shame, as Oswin said this. Placing a hand on Yin's shoulder, Oswin finished with, "If we can, why don't we try to team up for the year? I think we'll be great working together."

"_Exactly, he should be on my team. Having someone like him will really make things interesting."_

Yin looked back as a mixture of surprise and relief came upon his face. Oswin heard a 'whoop' from the side and turned to see Yang shoot a fist into the air while her gauntlets turned back into the bracelets around her wrists.

"See, what did I tell you, Yin? You're bound to make more friends this way. If you keep looking, you should find someone who knows how to do the finger doodles you do in the air."

Yang dragged Yin in the direction of the dining hall as worry seemed to cross his face. Deciding that they should follow suit, Oswin turned to Ruby and said, "We should get going too. We can catch up while we're eating together."

Ruby nodded and was about to walk with him when another blonde guy arrived and said, "Hey Ruby, dinner is about to be served. Let's go, oh hey, is this your friend?"

Ruby nodded at the blonde and said, "Yuh huh, this is Oswin Takeo, the guy that I was waiting for with Yang. And Oswin, this guy is Jaune Arc, the name who's supposed to be loved by all the ladies."

As Ruby grinned after saying the last part, Jaune held up one hand and said, "Well, they will, someday. But it's nice to meet you Oswin. Ruby was worried that you wouldn't show up, despite blowing up earlier today."

Oswin raised one eyebrow at this while Ruby fumed and said, "That was an accident! And that is one thing that I don't want to catch up on over dinner."

As Jaune, Oswin, and Ruby walked towards the dining hall, Oswin took a good look at Jaune and heard TIM say, **"Jaune Arc…scanning…scanning…negative, incompatible with Beacon standards. Error must be rectified by appropriate authorities."**

"_Mistake? What mistake? If he's not a proper student, then why would Beacon, especially Professor Ozpin, let someone like him in?"_

Oswin tried to stop the glare from forming to keep the atmosphere between Jaune and Ruby normal. Taking TIM's assessment into mind, Oswin suddenly knew that he and Jaune were going to have a lot of issues in the future together.

* * *

Blake watched as the last of the students left the main hall to head to the dining hall. Feeling comfortable from being alone in the empty room, she was about to adjust her bow when she heard someone say, "Blake? Is-is that you?"

Blake quickly put her hand down and turned to see a red-haired woman wearing a brown robe run towards her with arms wide open. As the woman embraced Blake, Blake recognized her as Bridgette, the mayor of the Librarium.

While Blake felt the embrace hug her a little too tightly, she saw two other women following behind Bridgette with looks of amusement on their faces.

"Blake! Oh, Blake, it is you! Yay, it's the official reunion of the detective squad!"

After letting out a nervous smile, Blake saw Orca, the black-haired woman wearing a blue turtleneck with a short brown skirt, give a disapproving look at Bridgette's behavior.

"It's great to see all of you too. Wait, detective squad?"

Orca shook her head as she said, "Unfortunately, Xavier and Bridgette decided to name ourselves after their favorite 'gang' from a mystery novel right after you helped us out at the Librarium. I thought she forgot it, but sadly, it's been on her mind ever since Xavier told us that you were coming to Beacon."

As Bridgette released her embrace, Blake said, "I don't really mind it at all. And where exactly is Xavier? Wouldn't he be here with all of you since you're all from the same city?"

Before Orca could answer, Kaley, the one with light-blue hair, cleared her throat as she adjusted the tie on her brown suit and a large gray contraption slung over her shoulder.

"We're trying to find that idiot of a mercenary, but we haven't seen him ever since he dashed off to, and I quote, 'enjoy the sight of this romantic structure.' And yes, he's still as much of a moron as ever."

Blake smiled as she heard this, glad to know that Xavier really did decide to come to Beacon.

Feeling someone pull her arm, Blake looked up to see Bridgette as the culprit, who was smiling brightly while walking to the direction of the dining hall.

"Alright, since most of our members are here, we should move on to solve our next case together. This time, our mission is to find the amazing mercenary, Xavier Excelsior!"

Blake tried to keep up as Bridgette kept pulling her while Kaley and Orca walked right behind them. As Bridgette started to recite lines from a book that she memorized, Blake heard Kaley cry out, "Please don't call him that. You'll encourage him to be an idiot again!"

* * *

Oswin sat on a sleeping bag on the upper floors of the huge ballroom as he finished changing into his black sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. He looked to the side through the floor's rails and saw most of the students sleeping on the floor.

Looking around to see if any other person could see him, Oswin went through his backpack and took out a small golden rod from it.

As he extended the body while holding onto the spearhead above it, Oswin examined it very carefully to make sure that every part of it was in good condition for tomorrow's initiation.

"Excuse me, weren't we supposed to have all weapons in our designated lockers for tonight?"

Oswin whipped his head around and saw a person with gray hair approach him in a pair of blue sweatpants. His upper body had a yellow shirt that had a picture of a lion with one half colored in red and the other in blue.

"Don't worry; I won't say anything since there's no point in doing so. And please try not to mind me; I was told that I should sleep up here for tonight."

Oswin relaxed as he heard this, but he still kept up his guard as he saw that the newcomer dropped a sleeping bag on a spot not too far from him.

Curious to see who would ever tell him to do this, Oswin asked, "Were you asked to move up here by one of the teachers?"

Although Oswin already had a suspect in mind, he heard Nathan say, "No, I was told by Lady Weiss. Oh, there I go again, sorry, I meant to say Weiss."

Oswin raised an eyebrow at this; surprised that he didn't remember seeing the heiress all day. She must have been somewhere where he couldn't see her when he was hanging out with Ruby and the others.

"Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?"

Nathan nodded his head as he said, "Yes, that's correct. Oh, excuse me for being rude. I haven't introduced myself yet."

Getting on his knees from his sitting position, Nathan slightly bowed his head and raised it back up with his sky blue eyes looking into Oswin's silver ones.

"My name is Nathan Osmond. I'm the Assistant Contractor who will represent the Schnee Company alongside their heiress. I hope we get along as students for the next four years."

Oswin couldn't believe what he just heard. Making sure that he heard correctly, he asked, "You're a Contractor?"

Nathan sat back down onto his sleeping bag as he nodded and said, "Only an Assistant though. Luckily, I was chosen among the ten candidates and seven nobles who applied and…um, do you need to be somewhere right now?"

Oswin picked up his belongings and moved further away from Nathan. When he reached a spot far down the narrow area, he dropped everything and looked back at Nathan with an angry glare.

"You sleep over there and I'll sleep here. Got it? Don't bother me for the rest of the night."

As Oswin tried to adjust his sleeping quarter, he noticed that Nathan was giving him a sad expression. However, he wasn't sure because he just didn't want to look at his face any time soon.

With face turned away from Nathan, Oswin laid his head on the pillow. He heard several movements go on for several seconds until they stopped, indicating that Nathan has fallen asleep.

"_That's one person that I'm going to avoid. Partnering up with him is just asking for a disaster."_

* * *

Yin sat outside of the ballroom on a bench while wearing his night attire of a white shirt and green shorts.

He looked up at the stars that shined brightly in the night sky above. As he watched, he continued to be fascinated by how real they looked compared to the ones he saw in the virtual skies back in Burn.

"_The stars are so beautiful, more than the ones I see back at home. I guess this is what the Major Lieutenant meant when she wanted me to experience the world…I kind of wish she and Gear were here to see this."_

Enjoying the peace and quiet, Yin thought back on how busy it has been for him as Yang dragged him around to help him find a motion-language user.

"_But it is nice to meet someone like Yang. She's really nice, kind of reminds me of-of…who was it again?"_

Yin's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a shadow slowly move towards him from the corner of one eye.

"Star gazing huh? Well, watching this late at night is always the best time to do it, so no complaints here."

Yin placed both eyes onto the person and saw that he was wearing a dark blue smock and purple cotton pants. Walking over with his red slippers, the purple-haired visitor sat down right beside Yin.

"So sorry to be a bother, I needed a break after one of my acquaintances literally threw me across another part of the ballroom. Makes me depressed how my partner-in-crime can ever do such an insensitive thing to me, you know?"

Yin only stared, incapable of giving a verbal reply. Remembering what Yang and Kaminski said about making introductions, Yin decided to try it out and made several gestures with his hands.

The person saw this and said, "Motion language? Well, I'm a little rusty at it, but here it goes."

As the person made his own hand gestures, Yin read it as, "It's a beautiful night out. I come out here with birds sometimes and quake wonderful burps."

Yin laughed as he read this, understanding that 'birds' were meant to be 'women.' As he laughed, he made several more hand gestures. The person read them and also laughed as he said, "Thanks, I'm not that great and the last guy I did it with gave me a bad reception on it."

As both men calmed down from their laughter, the person sighed as he turned his gaze back to the stars and the moon.

"Ah, there I go again. I'm sorry for adding one more point to my rude streak. My name is Xavier Excelsior, kind sir. Is there a way you can tell me what you name is without motion language?"

Yin brought up one finger and made letters in the air. As Xavier saw them, he said, "Yin Kaminski, huh? Well, it's nice to meet a fellow stargazer like you, Mr. Yin."

Both Yin and Xavier turned their attention back to the sky, unsure of what to say until Xavier broke the silence.

"Look at that, the constellations are as bright as ever and the moon looks…well, it's kind of broken again at the moment. Anyways, you know what I mean, right?"

Yin pointed one finger up and moved it around as if he was making lines in the air. Xavier looked at this and the sky before he started to laugh.

"Smiling faces do seem to connect well, but it's too simple for any scholars out there to recognize it as an official constellation. But kudos to the effort."

As Xavier kept talking and Yin continued to make hand gestures in response, both strangers became fast friends as several minutes of small talk turned into two hours of random conversations.

"Burn, I haven't really been there, but the strict lady that I mentioned before is also Burnian. You two should definitely get to know each other; it'll be like talking to another family member, if I understand the culture correctly."

Yin pondered about it for a second before he let out several gestures with both hands. Xavier smiled as he saw this and said, "Great! I'll try to introduce the both of you after initiation tomorrow. This is exciting; she'll finally have a fellow countryman to talk too!"

While Xavier smiled from this, Yin looked at his expression, intrigued to see how a guy like him can care so much for someone who just treated him in such a harsh manner a while ago.

"_Then again, it sounds just like the Major Lieutenant. She's kind to her comrades, even when they can drag her down from time to time."_

Xavier suddenly stood up and looked at Yin with a strange glint in his eyes as they got wider from an idea.

"You know what, I usually don't make it a policy to hang out with men, but I think you and I should be on the same team if possible. What do you say? Two guys going on adventures to rescue the weak and take down the evil men with our combined might?"

For the second time today, Yin just found another offer to join a team. Totally flabbergasted, Yin was unable to form an answer as his thoughts raced over his decisions.

"_On the same team? With a Burnian like me? Shoot, Oswin already gave the same invitation earlier today! Er, what should I do? Crap, what should I do?!"_

After mulling over his decisions for several seconds, Yin gave out several hand gestures to Xavier. As Xavier saw this, his smile got a little smaller and shrugged his shoulders after Yin finished his message.

"You're right; the team process is kind of random. According to the former mayor of the Librarium, she said that an old friend of hers who goes here had the same problem during initiation."

Despite his slight dissapointment, Xavier's full smile returned and looked back up at the moon again.

"Hey, no matter what happens tomorrow, we'll still be students in the same school for the next four years. If we end up on different teams, I'll invite you to go on some adventures with me, does that sound fair?"

Yin smiled at this and gave a single hand gesture that accepted Xavier's offer. Satisfied with this answer, Xavier started to walk back to the ballroom.

"Well, it's time we head to bed; tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I'll see you later Yin!"

Yin kept watching Xavier's retreating form as it disappeared through the doors after greeting a light-blue haired lady waiting for him there. When both people disappeared, Yin looked back up at the sky while thinking back on what just happened in the past several hours he was out here.

"_Wow, this is just too much. Already, I'm finding people who can be my comrades. It's awesome, I-I never knew that I would get this chance again after-after…despite being a Burnian."_

Yin felt strange as his thoughts suddenly switched from one subject to the next. But he didn't notice it; he was too excited from knowing that he can find some people who can accept him for who he is, past his Burnian heritage.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**:

Okay, I have a confession to make. When I made the character, Achilla, I made her as the female-version of Achilles. No, I wasn't aware that Pyrrha's name was what Achilles used when he disguised himself to avoid the Trojan War. And no, I wasn't even aware that Monty's intention was to have each member of Team JNPR represent the gender-opposite version of legendary heroes.

This was before I read the updated wiki and I had the character made up back in September. I had to wait a long time to reveal her and she's a favorite, so I'm keeping her. And she's not going to make a major appearance if everything doesn't go according to plan.

I have also finished introducing the final members of the second team. If you want to know more about each person, you can find out in the first two chapters of TUS.

Reference:

-For those of you who know Khal, yes, she is Kaley. Her name changed for a good reason and you'll see it when I introduce the new story that I mentioned on my profile.

Oh yeah, here's Nathan's profile:

Nathan Osmond

Definition: Nathan ('given blessing' in Hebrew) Tempest Osmond ('protector' in Old English)

General: 17 years old, short gray hair, light skin, sky blue eyes, 5.9 ft. tall

Aura: white, ?

ARMR (Armor Roaming by Mental Response): Silver Titan

ARMR Equipment: Over a black skinsuit, the outer armor's design has a blue mid-section and bands of white and red outlining the plates and edges of the gray armor.

Logo: A lion's head. One half is red while the other half is blue

Weapons: Tidal Storm (one-sided, 5 ft. Khyber knife with black jets on the blunt-side). Also has a black handle and a gray blade. Equipped with ice Dust), Strato Nimbus ( large body-sized gray shield with a circular metal in the middle)

Likes: Weiss (hard to believe, huh?), Amy Osmond, Frost Invierno, friendship, Contractor position

Dislikes: discouragement and harsh behaviors (at least as he is)

Skills: Concept sword style

Semblence: Shield (reflector, barrier, ?)


End file.
